Catching Snowflakes
by Magome-Asakura
Summary: Tamao spends some time in the snow. But she soon won't be alone. Extreme Fluff! R


**Catching Snowflakes**

D.I.S.C.L.A..I.M.E.R.: I don't own Shaman King. This is adorable 0.o;;!

Tamao giggled at the swirling snow falling from the gray sky. '_If only Yoh were here.'_ Tamao thought sadly, looking behind her to the Asakura residence, where Yoh was currently doing 'Winter Cleaning' or so Anna liked to call it. Yoh had been persistent that Tamao got some time off to play in the snow,

"So, at least one of us can survive the wrath of Anna." Yoh had said laughing.

Anna, oddly out of character, had agreed, saying Tamao deserved a break. Tamao spun around joyfully, as no one was around, enjoying the beauty of the snow at it's fullest. She began to make a snowman and soon was so focused on it, that she didn't notice a current ice-shaman was watching her. Tamao began to sing as she worked.

"Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it…" Tamao stopped and turned around.

HoroHoro blushed. "Hey Tamao, whatcha doing?" HoroHoro asked, flashing her his award-winning smile.

"Making a snowman." Tamao said, suddenly shy and quiet now that she wasn't alone. "Oh. Um, so is Yoh busy?" Tamao nodded sadly at the mention of Yoh.

HoroHoro sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Aw, man. We were gunna go snowboarding with Ren today. Ren's never been snowboarding before, right? And He's been going on about how great he is at everything so I asked him to go snowboarding! And he was totally nervous about it…" HoroHoro rambled on cheerfully and Tamao stared at him.

'_When HoroHoro laughs his eye's widen. It's really cute…Wait! Why would I think HoroHoro looked cute? He's just another one of Yoh's friends. Oh, but he has such blue eyes and there so…looking right at me! Eep!' _Tamao laughed nervously and HoroHoro blinked at her.

'_Was she just staring at me? She's blushing, hee hee! I never noticed before but she's really pretty. I wonder if she likes me? No that's crazy; doesn't she have a huge crush on Yoh? Yeah that's right.'_ HoroHoro and Tamao looked at each other in awkward silence, both arguing heart vs. mind.

Finally, HoroHoro spoke. "Need help?" He asked and Tamao looked at him like he was crazy.

"With your snowman?" Horo asked slowly as if Tamao were retarded.

Tamao smiled at him with embarrassment. "Oh, yeah." Tamao nodded and she and HoroHoro began to work on the snowman.

"No way! Diapers since she was six? Tamao you're lying to me!" HoroHoro joked. Tamao and him had been working on perfecting their snowman for a while and they were both having a lot of fun. Tamao seemed to come out of her shell once Horo was around. "It's true! I remember Anna getting mad at Yoh once he stopped using diapers. At age four!" HoroHoro and Tamao let out huge laughs and Tamao fell on the snow laughing. HoroHoro stood over her. "You ok?" He asked and Tamao's heart gave a little jump. "Fi-Fin-Fine. I'm Fine." HoroHoro laughed and helped her up.

"Good." He said and Tamao felt Goosebumps crawl up her skin. And she certainly wasn't cold. "Tamao, have you ever caught snowflakes on your tongue before?" HoroHoro asked and Tamao shook her head. HoroHoro stared at her. "Seriously? Here I'll show you how you do it. You just stick out your tongue. Liketh Thisth andth tryth toth catchth snowflakesth." Tamao giggled and mimicked the Shaman. But of course, when your head is back like that, you can't usually see. So they ran around trying to catch snowflakes until Tamao ran in HoroHoro. "Oofth!" She cried and sticking her tongue back in her mouth and leveling her head, she grinned at HoroHoro.

"I'm so sorry!" She said and HoroHoro laughed.

"Don't worry about it. It was your first time." HoroHoro said and Tamao looked up at him, feeling a way she'd never felt before. He looked so wonderful and suddenly without thinking, Tamao felt herself leaning towards his lips. HoroHoro broke away softly after she kissed him.

"Tamao…" HoroHoro whispered looking very surprised. Tamao looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, Horo. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I just, I don't know, I didn't mean to—" Tamao was cut short as HoroHoro kissed her back. Tamao threw her arms around his neck and they continued to kiss until Yoh and Anna came outside. "What are you two doing!" Anna screamed and a flushed HoroHoro and Tamao grinned.

"Catching snowflakes." They both said and giggled. Anna rolled her eyes and dragged Yoh back inside to do more cleaning. HoroHoro and Tamao laughed and Tamao looked deep into HoroHoro's eyes.

"Tamao, will you go out with me?" Horo asked her, still holding her in his arms. Tamao kissed him again.

"Of course!" She said and she and HoroHoro held onto each other, watching the snow fall down from the sky.

THE END

**Authors Notes:** _Eep! Extreme Fluff! I love it! HeeHee, guess Tam's over Yoh, huh? Hope you all enjoyed this! R&R, pretty pretty puhleeze?_


End file.
